


Yes, Master.

by finch_fucker



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Sparring, Teasing, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finch_fucker/pseuds/finch_fucker
Summary: Ahsoka finds herself squirming under her new older Master Kenobi.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Yes, Master.

A groggy Ahsoka Tano yawned, stretching her arms high into the air till she felt her muscles tense for a swift instance, then relaxed letting them fall back to her sides with a deep sigh. The crisp morning air of Naboo filled her lungs making her smile, despite it being so early, even for a Jedi. Ever since Master Anakin had left for a “confidential” emergency with Senator Amidala, life under her new Master Obi-wan Kenobi was full of undercover missions, training and the annoying butterflies he always gave her. Obi-wan Kenobi had been the previous master of Anakin, and one of the most decorated military officers in the republic.

When her master had first left, she was intimidated by the great giant of a Jedi, missing her laid back younger teacher. As the days went on she came to see that Master Obi-wan, although distant at times, was an understanding instructor with unwavering determination, passion, and sharp wit.

Her mind wandered to their most recent adventure, it had driven them to go undercover in the depths of the Naboo crime worlds. Ahsoka was to go as Master Kenobi's much younger girlfriend during the mission, and when meeting for the final debriefing Master Kenobi was not wearing his plain robes. He wore the lavish undercover outfits set for them, an open jacket with a white shirt unbuttoned showing off his large chest and hair scattered about. On his neck dangled an assortment of chains made of precious metals, and although a younger Jedi master, Kenobi's beard was peppered with gray making him shine silver under the light. Ahsoka's gaze was locked, cheeks unconsciously flushing red till meeting Kenobi’s eyes. But his gaze was trailing up her, at first, Ahsoka had to blink and quickly rub her eyes to see if it was true. Her outfit was a tightly fitted maroon dress with two large slits revealing the red thong she was wearing underneath, both of her orange ass cheeks were open to any spectators behind her. When his gaze slowly met hers he quickly closed his mouth and looked away from her, not daring to look back in her direction till it was time to leave the debriefing Ashoka's felt completely flustered, her stomach flooding with butterflies.

During the mission, she stayed close to Master Kenobi's side although light-headed from being gazed upon by her Master's strong blue eyes, it was rather unpleasant from the other men in the underground casino. Ahsoka leaned into her Master's chest and he responded by putting his hand around her, resting over her navel and gripping ever so slightly that she could feel the assortment of rings that decorated his fingers.

When making it to the seats to play Baccarat she stood by his side, being the first ones there besides the dealer.

Lightly motioning with his finger for Ahsoka to bend closer, he whispered: “Remember the plan, as soon as you're dismissed go to the restroom and turn on the locater so the clones can come here and finish the arrest.”

‘That works for me.” Ahsoka whispered, back as she bit her lip and let her eyes linger on her master's big hands. “I love your fashion but I think you could use more rings”. She heard him snicker and felt herself feel warm from the validation of her Master.

“I love your fashion but I think you could show less skin” Kenobi whispered back.

“The slits didn’t seem to bother you earlier today Master,” Asoka said, immediately regretting it after it left her tongue.

Master Kenobi's jaw clenched, but before he could respond a sharp whistle was heard from behind them, first hitting a high and then a drawn-out lower note.

“Sir I must say, you do know how to spend your time with good company.” The target's deep grumbly voice said after his catcall. “Is she yours? and if so how much?” he grumbled, “Money is never an issue for me.”

Master Kenobi pulled Ahsoka in for a kiss in response. she felt his soft lips, the pricking of his beard, and his warm tongue, giving her a soft bite that caught her bottom lip as they pulled away from their embrace. Ahsoka flooded with adrenaline and felt weak to her knees all at once. “She's mine and not for sale,” he said, winking as the alien walked by and took his seat at the head of the table.

“What a shame.” The alien said, shaking his head as three young women took a seat on him, decorating his lap with their beauty. “Now shall we begin?” the alien grumbled, reaching for his deck of cards. Asoka stayed standing, dazed to her surroundings from her Master's kiss “You need to train the pet of yours,” he commented, pausing to look up at the still-standing Ahsoka. 

“You deal, and she will be trained,” Master Kenobi responded, grabbing Ashoka's waist and sitting her on his lap just as the other girls were seated.

Ahsoka almost let a light gasp escape her from the sudden aggressive motion. She was trying to keep her mind on the mission but her master’s hand resting on her waist drove her imagination wild. The game progressed and time moved on in slow motion as she stayed seated on Master Kenobi’s lap, adjusting ever so slightly, only to feel her seat replaced by a rather large bump. Her heart skipped a beat, it couldn't be what she thought? She slowly ground her hips and felt it grow. Ahsoka's little orange hands gripped the table and her face flushed red down to her neck. Kenobi grabbed her waist tight in an attempt to steady her, but Ahsoka couldn't help but grind more till she felt a light pulse and the barely audible sound of her Master’s moan.

“Get the fuck up now,” Kenobi's voice spoke firmly to Ahsoka. Although audible, Ahsoka was too lost to comprehend.

“Hey mister, your girl is untrained,” the large alien mockingly grumbled. “That’s going to make a brat of your pet if you don't discipline her .” 

“Oh, I'll train her.” Master Kenobi hissed, pulling Ahsoka up by her head tendrils causing her to gasp, a loud pop was then heard from the spank he gave her plump ass. Ahsoka moaned and gripped the table, closing her eyes as she felt the sting that could only be left by a hand covered with rings. “You're dismissed now,” Kenobi stated in a firm voice.

Ahsoka returned to the present brisk morning, her feet sinking into the grass wet from the morning dew. Her mind drifting from their recent mission, she reached the lake deep in meadows, taking a quick glance around her before stripping her nightgown off to take a morning swim in the warm lakes of Naboo. Her mind wandered again how much longer till Anakin came back. Her spirits dropped at the thought of losing Kenobi as her Master. She couldn't lose his guidance and commanding voice during training and battle. His presence was calming, all she wanted to do was impress him, and make him a proud master. 

Talking to Master Kenobi wasn't the same anymore since the mission. He was distant, more than ever before, only talking for briefings and weekly training. The worst part of it all was his new lack of ability to hold eye contact with her. Everything that had happened was during a mission- it wasn't real, was it? As she finished her swim, she came back out to retrieve her clothes- only to find them missing.

“Fuck, no not today” Ahsoka whined. She dived back into the water going downstream hoping that's where it had drifted. She looked around, finding nothing, desperate to find clothing to cover herself with. She went to the bank of the river, there she saw a man sitting on a rock under a tree meditating.

“Hello, sir?” Ahsoka said in a light voice, only able to see the outline of a man, “I was hoping I could receive some of your assistance?” The man looked down at Ahsoka from his higher position, confused for a moment as to where the voice was coming from. Then he made his way to the river bank where naked Ahsoka hid her body neck down under the water.

Before the voice came out she could tell who it was by the calm but dignified walk, the light smell of his cologne and by the distinguished graying beard she could make out even through the morning mist. “Well hello there little one, is that you?” Master Kenobi said as he made his way towards the river bank. 

Chills crawled up and down Ahsoka's body, her voice quivered, barely audible, “Yes master, it’s me.”

Master Kenobi was now at the foot of the water, where both were able to clearly see one another, “What is the meaning of this Ahsoka?” He questioned, with a voice as kind as his eyes. 

“I had gotten up early to meditate and clear my mind while I swam.’ Ahsoka felt her insides melting again, her thoughts wandering back to the night of their mission, back to the eyes that weren't kind, but hungry, and she was desperate for her strong little orange body to be pressed against her Master once again. She shook her head trying to focus again on her teacher. “But my clothes have seemed to have disappeared down the river banks,” She said, now looking down and hoping her master wouldn't see her blushing.

Her Master was quiet for a moment too long, they were now only feet apart as she crouched in the water and he took a step closer. After seconds of silence, Ahsoka looked up, only to see her Master's eyes, no longer kind but longing and destructive. They wanted to destroy her. “And what gave you such a zealous spirit to come out early to meditate in the Naboo rivers?” Master Kenobi asked Ahsoka, his voice sterner.

“My mind couldn’t get off our last mission…” Ahsoka's voice trailing off. “Now may I please have some clothes so I can return to my quarters.”

Kenobi’s eyes met hers and with much effort changed again back to the loving teacher he was. “Yes Ahsoka,” he said while taking off his robe. Ashoka suddenly felt flipped inside out, her master had a beautiful bulky body, with hair forming a happy trail up his abs, and leading to a big powerful chest and broad arms that could take down an army, or hold her tight when she was scared. “Take my robe Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka, lost in her trance, rose to her feet from the water with her arms at her sides and felt the chill of the crisp morning air. Her master was paralyzed with his jaw open, and his eyes once again longing with every step she took. It was then when another quick breeze sent shivers to Ahsoka that she realized how hard her dark nipples really were, they stuck out like two little pointy nubs, and bounced to each step she took. More importantly, Ahsoka realized she forgot to cover up her perky chest as she walked to her master, and he never looked away. Ahsoka quickly covered as much as she could with one arm and force pulled her Master’s robe over to her with her other hand, completely flushed by her master's gaze but unable to pull away from it.

Ahsoka walked past Kenobi and he whispered into her ear, “I’ll see you back here for training after you’ve changed.” Ahsoka blushed as she walked away.

Ahsoka hurried through the corridors and into her room, she heard Jar Jar say her name when she walked by but she told him to fuck off, “Fucking Gungans,” Ahsoka grumbled to herself, not in the mood for his antics; she had her Master waiting for her. She quickly pulled on her outfit, lacing up her sleek lacy boots, then put her master's cloak back on and headed out of her room. 

When she returned to her Master she found him on the top of the rock overlooking the river, meditating as he was before. 

“Master, I'm ready,” Ahsoka called out, “Unless you want to stay up there missing out on the beautiful view that you have.”

Kenobi stayed in place, legs crossed slightly, opening his eyes to look at his student, “ When meditating…”

His words were cut off by Ahsoka taking off the cloak that had covered her. Kenobi’s eyes traced her up and down, his powerful gaze feasting on his padawan's curvy body that was now accentuated by her outfit. Her lacy boots came up to her thighs, her powerful legs teasing him through the fabric, she wore the same red thong that accentuated her plump orange ass that glinted in the sunlight, and her belt held a thin transparent cloth that rested only over her front and back. Her thin bralette had a large hole in the middle showing the teardrop formed breast and the edges of her pink nipples. Her neck was decorated with a thick leather collar which was finished with a lace that made a bow. Her gift to her Master.

Kenobi openly let a gasp escape his mouth, and using the force he jumped down to his padawan. Her Master towered over her an entire six inches and Asoka felt every one of those inches as he stood in front of her. His face once again was resolved, calm and commanding. Ahsoka pouted in frustration, why was her master so tough? 

“It was all I had left...” Ahsoka said, shrugging in defense. Kenobi glared in disbelief.

“Ahsoka,” Kenobi said, pausing as he began pacing around her, with his hands folded behind his back, showing his disciplined militant background. Ahsoka stood up straighter and felt her breath being whisked away from her as her Master circled her like his prey. “I believe we have something pertinent to discuss. As well as Anakin has trained you, it has come to my attention that you are...” Kenobi paused, stopping directly behind Ahsoka, close enough for her to feel his warm steady breaths on the back of her neck, “...a brat.”

Ahsoka felt her breath catch, she wondered if it was that cold on a sunny afternoon or was she so aroused that she could now see her nipples poke through her thin bralette. 

“I am well trained,” Ahsoka said, barely getting the words out through her heavy breaths.

“Is that so, little one?” Kenobi questioned. “In the casino, even our target saw your undisciplined manner.” He continued to circle her. “Not only that but minutes ago you took my robe without so much as a thanks.” He paused again, standing face to face with Ahsoka. 

“I am disciplined!” she said in a frustrated cry, “I could deliver on any mission, I can defeat all my enemies in any confrontation, and I listen to all orders from my superiors!” 

“Well, if you're as good as you claim, then prove it,” Kenobi interjected. “Let’s spar- no force, no lightsabers.” A grin began to spread on Kenobi's face as he finished his orders.

Ahsoka removed her lightsaber from its clip on her belt and gently placed it on the floor. She moved back in front of her master, sizing him up. His stance was wide, more relaxed than it should be for any opponent. Ahsoka let a huff escape at her frustration in Masters Kenobi's low expectations. He motioned for her to come at him with his two fingers, and Ahsoka rushed him, colliding with a flying knee at the last moment. Kenobi, barely rolling out of the way, jumped back to his feet in time to feel the heel of Ahsoka's boot connect with his jaw. Kenobi let out an audible “Oof,” as he stumbled back. 

Smirking at her Master, Ahsoka teased, “Maybe you’ve become a bit too elderly for sparing with your students, old man,” taunting him with the same two fingers he showed her.

“If you’re so skilled Ahsoka Tano, why weren’t you this focused during our mission?” Her Master said with a raised eyebrow, “Then maybe we wouldn't need to be teaching you how to be a well-disciplined padawan right now.” Kenobi transitioned to the balls of his feet with a strong ready stance, and Ahsoka smiled- she was impressing her Master. 

“You wanna know why I couldn't focus on our missions?” Ahsoka said as the two began circling one another.

“Yes, I really fucking wou-” before Kenobi could finish Ahsoka sent a kick to her Master again, trying to catch him by surprise. But Kenobi caught it with ease and swept her other foot from underneath her with his considerably larger legs. She fell to the floor, letting Kenobi pin her down before she could recover.

“I’m distracted, all day, every day…” she huffed, as they grappled on the floor for dominance, “...because of you, Master.” 

Kenobi pinned her hands to the ground above her head and watched her struggle, “Your beautiful gray beard, your voice, the way you put your big hands on me when we go undercover,” she huffed, “keeps me from ever being able to keep my mind on any mission.”

Kenobi’s grip loosened on her as he processed the information, letting her go as she shifted her weight, flipping them over to be on top of her Master. “And you... '' she huffed “...would never admit all the times you stare at me and think I don't notice your lingering eyes!” Kenobi tried to roll out, but her weight only let him roll to his side, “Or your throbbing cock when I sat on your lap.” she said, reaching quickly for a chokehold before he could roll back on top of her. Kenobi pushed her arm away and stood up, dragging her up on her tippy toes still trying to hold him tightly. He slipped free of Ahsoka's grip and pushed her away.

Ahsoka’s face was red and sweating, her legs were much colder as she looked up to see Kenobi with a smug smile. In his hand was Ahsoka's belt, the thin cloth that was covering her red thong was flapping in the wind with her belt. Ahsoka gasped at the sight, making the grin on Kenobi glint his beautiful teeth.

“Now before you continue your pouting little one, check behind those rocks over there.” Still, in a daze, Ahsoka stayed still. Kenobi clenched his jaw, then used his commanding voice “I said now.” Her heart skipped a beat from hearing her Master’s commanding voice and hurried to check behind the rock. Feeling Kenobi's strong gaze she swayed her hips, making her ass jiggle more than most men could handle.

She pulled up her findings in disbelief, her Nightgown dangled in her hands. “I took it this morning,” Kenobi explained, “I knew that you were wanting me, and I was going to let it go completely. But during our last mission...” Kenobi began to walk closer to Ahsoka, now only steps away from his Padawan. “I couldn't keep my eyes off of you, and when you sat on my lap... I couldn’t control my cock.” She gasped as the memories of that night flooded her mind again. “And when you got up to leave, you left a large wet stain all over my pants.” Kenobi put his hand under her chin, “I wanted to discipline you for being such a brat, so I took your clothes, but after meditating up on that mountain I know the only thing that can cure you...” he said as he ripped open her bralette “...is my cock in you.”

Ahsoka moaned as her tits bounced, now free from her bralette that now laid on the grassy ground. Her nipples had become so firm that little bumps encircled them. “Master..” was all Ahsoka could muster as he began to suck on a nipple.

“Shhh… if I hear a noise, I'll have to discipline you,” he said between sucking her perky nipples.

“Master, I can't help it.” Ahsoka moaned.

Kenobi force pulled her belt closer to him and took out a bandage wrap, then pulled down her panties, exposing her bare ass and swollen pussy lips. “Bend over, little one,” he said, giving her a spank, causing her ass to jiggle as he had hoped. Ahsoka moaned, then felt his hands in her mouth.

“Open up,” Kenobi commanded. Ahsoka felt her wet thong enter her mouth. “That should keep you quiet,” he said, holding her mouth between his hands, then wrapped the bandage around her to hold it in.

“Now I can fucking enjoy my padawan without the whole army hearing,” Kenobi said with a pleasant smile. Ahsoka moaned, a barely audible noise under her gag. She felt her master clamp her nipples, but they stayed clamped when her master's hands left her sensitive breast. The sensation went straight to her clit, causing her eyes to roll back to her head. She saw her master move his hand so she was floating in the air, restraining her so she was unable to move even if she wanted to. Then she felt her legs spread apart, and her master's warm tongue lick her dripping pussy, she felt the gag press into her throat as she let a moan go, her breathing now a raspy mess. “You liked that didn't you?” Her Master said. She nodded and felt her legs quiver as he licked her again, long and slow.

Stopping at the clit, he made slow circles, pushing back the hood and causing her to jolt from the intense pleasure. Kenobi tightened his hand so she wasn't able to move from his grasp. The combined pressure on her clit and nipples caused her to feel a rush, his hands on her thighs squeezed and her eyes rolled up, she felt her master rub two fingers along her pussy lips as a lubricant. Then she felt the long strong fingers enter her and pull on her swollen G spot. 

Ahsoka's moan could be heard through her gag, and her Master glared at her pulling her close, “I told you to be quiet, little one,” she tried to moan a ‘sorry’ but was cut off by the sting of her belt on her plump ass. She moaned through her gag and felt the sharp sting again. This time, Asoka fell silent. “Good girl, you're learning.” She nodded her head in agreement. 

“Now it’s time for me to enjoy my little padawan,” Her Master pulled out his dripping cock, it was longer than her face. She gasped in shock, no wonder she felt it throbbing that night. Her master let his grasp on her go and she fell to her knees, with all the sensation from the force nipple clamps rushing to her clit, her eyes rolled up as her master pulled her ass into the air. “I’m going to fuck the brat out of you Ahsoka, understood?” she nodded, then felt a sharp flick to her nipple, and her clit throbbed for attention. 

She reached for her clit and her master saw it. “You can touch when I tell you to, little one.” She moaned but quickly felt the new sensation of being filled and her toes curled, her hands clenched the floor, and she moaned while her Master pounded into her dripping pussy. His large cock throbbed in her, and she felt every pulse, whimpering over and over from her Master’s dick.

“Ahsoka, touch yourself now,” her Master said. She started rubbing as she felt a warm liquid fill her insides till it dripped down her stomach. She felt her Master’s cock throb in her as she rubbed her clit, then her eyes rolled back, finishing with a loud moan in unison with her Master’s. 

The next day she awoke in bed, but not her bed. She looked to her side and saw her Master’s arm around her. Ahsoka smiled, resting her head back on Kenobi's chest, falling asleep to his steady breathing.


End file.
